


Slippery When Wet: Anton

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A father and son moment by the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet: Anton

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slippery When Wet: Trent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112306) by [j_crew_guy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy). 



> J_Crew_Guy wrote a companion piece, Slippery When Wet: Trent, from Trent's POV.

The late afternoon sun was warm and relaxing on his bare back as Anton lounged on the rocks by his pool, his head pillowed on his arms. He stretched out across the largest of the rocks, his body draped lazily over the quarried stone. It was just rough enough to feel natural against his skin, but not enough to leave scratches as he shifted and settled. He'd had the rocks and the trees and the small side-pool specially installed to make the private pool area look more natural. The lake beside his home was pretty, filled with wild things, but he preferred the controlled environment for his personal relaxation. The water was always warm enough, clear and clean, and the rocks caught the afternoon sun perfectly. Nature controlled.

His mind was drifting into abstract thoughts of jungles and swamps when he was awakened by the crystal-splash of water. Anton lazily cracked open one eye, catching sight of Trent's dark head rising out of the rippling water. His bare arms and back shimmered in the sunlight as he began to swim laps. Anton opened his other eye to watch his son cut smoothly through the water like he was born to it.

Distantly, in that other part of his mind, Anton felt the pull of the chase, the predatory desire to slide into the warm water and catch something that moved quick and teasingly close, that would struggle in his arms before finally giving in. He closed his eyes, willing that part of himself to sleep under the lull of a warm sun and quiet splashing of water.

The splashing stopped. Before he could open his eyes to look for his son, Trent's voice called out, "C'mon in. The water's great."

Anton slowly opened his eyes once more to look down at his son leaning over the edge of the pool, smiling invitingly. His hair was plastered down on his forehead, making him look impossibly young.

Anton stretched, feeling the pleasant scratch of rough stone against his chest. He pushed himself upright until he was sitting on the edge of the rock, nearer to Trent. "You know how I feel about swimming," he replied cautiously, even as he felt the distant lure of the soothingly warm water. "I prefer to watch."

Trent nodded sadly, pushing off from the side to continue his laps. His skin glistened under the water, shimmering like broken glass as he began to glide forward, movements as graceful as a sea snake. The predatory pull came again, but this time it was a little different. Anton still had control, but Mesogog... had desire.

"Wait, Trent."

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice so carefully hopeful.

"I believe I will join you after all."

Trent beamed, a brilliant smile that was worth any loss of dignity, and paddled off. The dry cement was hot against his feet as Anton crossed to the pool stairs. It would have been painfully burning to a normal human, but to Anton it was relaxing, a pleasant ache that made him long to stretch out his nude body across the sun-baked cement. He hesitated as the first warm lap of water against his feet, then continued down the steps until he was standing in the water to his waist. It was the perfect temperature, warmer than his own, and felt so good against his skin.

Trent stopped his celebratory lap of the pool to wriggle up next to his father. His dark eyes seemed to ask for permission to continue, and Anton easily gave it. Trent splashed off with barely a backward glance, following the curved edge of the pool.

Anton slowly lowered himself into the water until just his eyes were above the surface, staring after his son. For a long moment, he just watched, silently, as Trent moved away. When he lunged, the water barely rippled around him.

Trent seemed surprised to find his father beside him; his stride broke, and he floundered in the water for a moment, letting Anton pull ahead. The young man recovered quickly, matching Anton’s rhythm as he pulled up beside him. They swam together around the pool, so close they rode each other's wake. It was almost a contest--keep up, keep going--but neither pulled ahead or fell behind. In the water, they were perfectly matched.

When they were both tired and warm, they stopped to relax on the steps, half-submerged in the water. Anton leaned back, with his elbows on the higher step, head thrown back to soak in the sunlight. No longer gulping for air, Trent relaxed against his father's side, barely touching above the waterline. His skin radiated heat, and, after a short hesitation, Anton leaned closer, increasing the skin to skin contact.

Trent seemed to shiver, a fine tremor that twitched against Anton’s skin, but he settled his head against his father’s shoulder. Anton brushed away a few wet strands sticking to Trent's cheek, turning it into a gentle stroking of his hair when his son didn‘t move away. They hadn't been close like this in years, and it was something Anton missed amidst the teen angst.

Trent sighed contentedly, shifting closer, his eyes closed. Softly, carefully, Anton brushed an almost-there kiss on the top of his son's head.


End file.
